


Thirsty

by applekenma



Series: Volleyball Gays™: Adventures! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Kenma Kozume is Horny, Kuroo wants some fun, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Other, Second-Hand Embarrassment, haha you thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: [PART 2 OF CHAPTER 35 in "Volleyball Gays™]-Kenma is being a horny shit-Kuroo is whipped for Kenma-Akaashi and Bokuto hear things they don't want to hear
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Volleyball Gays™: Adventures! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826164
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot for how many times Akaashi has sighs in this one-shot

After that little song lyric thing the chat did, Kenma was feeling really horny. Like _really_ horny. They were thirsty for Kuroo. They decided to text Kuroo about their "little problem" and got an answer immediately.

Catdaddy: 😳

Catdaddy: okay ;)

Kenma sighed in relief. They were surprised by their actions right now but they didn't really care at the moment because they were about to have the best sex of their life.

Kenma went into the living room to collect their Switch and plopped onto the couch to play Animal Crossing. Kenma was currently playing with Hinata who kept repeatedly hitting their villager with a net. Kenma playfully rolled his eyes. His mom was on a business trip for a week so they basically had the whole house to themself.

About 15 minutes later, Kenma said there goodbye's to Hinata who hit their villager in response and turned off his Switch. He headed into the kitchen to get a cup of apple juice when the doorbell rang.

 _Must be Kuro_ , they thought, setting their cup down and walking towards the door to answer their boyfriend.

"Hey, Kitten! How are...you...," he trailed off, looking at Kenma with a blush. Kenma was wearing a cute black and white plaid skater skirt, and a black sweater. Of course, Kenma wanted Kuroo to suffer so they added in black thigh highs. ([Basically, this but the sweater is black](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/60/5a/d8/605ad836d269fe8d5678371441b6ced7.jpg))

"You look cute, Kitten!" Kuroo tried to sound like he wasn't having gay panic. Kenma just gave him a soft smile and pulled him into his living room, apple juice forgotten. (rip the apple juice)

Kuroo sat on the couch, Kenma in his lap and back snuggled against Kuroo's chest. Kuroo was confused.

"I thought we were going to have sex," Kuroo said bluntly like he says this every day. Kenma sighed softly.

"I want to want to watch a movie and cuddle with you first," they said while flipping through Netflix, finally deciding on "Heathers"

"You have a good taste in movies, Kitten," Kuroo said, smirking down at them.

Kenma laughed through their nose, "I only picked this because Heather is like Oikawa in so many ways and I can't get enough of it."

Kuroo laughed his ugly laugh, agreeing with him. They soon started the movie, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Kenma clicked their tongue halfway into the movie, "I should've gotten apple pie. I really want some right now..." Kenma sounded genuinely unhappy.

Kuroo kissed the top of their head, "Okay, Kitten, I'll go get some if you want." He then started to gently pry Kenma off of him so he could get up when Kenma whined and held his sleeve to prevent him from going.

"Don't go," he pouted.

Kuroo turned around, frowning," Then how am I suppose to get your apple pie?" He sat back down on the couch, settling Kenma back onto his lap who was now straddling him.

"Just ask Bokuto to get it."

"I wouldn't want to disturb Bokuto and Akaashi just for an apple pie," he deadpanned.

Kenma kept their voice monotone, "Akaashi told me he's at the mall with him right now so it should be okay." They looked at Kuroo with puppy eyes. He knew Kuroo was weak to these eyes.

Kuroo huffed into Kenma's hair, "Fine, but I'm only doing it because it's for you!" He nuzzled their noses together and took out his phone to text Bokuto.

**Catdaddy: Bo, you still at the mall rn?**

**Owldaddy: Yeah, why?**

**Catdaddy: Could you get Kenma an apple pie? They won't let me leave the house.**

**Owldaddy: lololol Kenma's getting more clingy lately. But, anything for them and my bro! ❤️**

**Catdaddy: Aww, Bro! ❤️ I owe you one**

**Owldaddy: Nah, don't worry about it! I'll see you in about 30 minutes?**

**Catdaddy: Yeah, that's fine! Love you ;)**

Kuroo smiled and chucked his phone in his pocket, "Bokuto and Akaashi will be here in about 30 minutes so-" Kuroo was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing against his. He was surprised at first but immediately started kissing back. He cupped Kenma's cheek, kissing them with all his love. Kenma wrapped their arms around his neck, one hand gently grabbing a fistful of Kuroo's hair to deepen the kiss. Kenma moaned when they felt Kuroo dip his tongue into their mouth, both fighting for dominance. Kuroo winning obviously. Kenma pouted against the kiss while Kuroo just smirked.

Kenma gasped softly as Kuroo suddenly grabbed them, pushing their back onto the couch.

He smirked that creepy smirk, "You ready, Kitten?~"

"Y-Yes," they panted their reply. Kuroo blushed. Kenma looked so cute, panting with their pink, plump, and swollen lips. Kuroo couldn't take it anymore.

He suddenly lifted Kenma's skirt, biting softly at the flesh inside of their thigh, also knowing that Kenma was sensitive there.

"K-Kuro," they mewled, covering their face from embarrassment. Kuroo gently prying their hands away from their face. 

"Don't cover up your face, Kitten. I want to see it," he purred. Kenma blushed at the compliment, playfully smacking Kuroo.

"Stop."

"I know you like it~"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"..."

"..."

"Do too!"

Kenma and Kuroo laughed a bit at their silly banter.

Kuroo smirked and suddenly started to pull the hem of Kenma's thigh highs down. Kenma gasped when Kuroo started peppering soft kisses and hickeys. Kuroo really wanted Kenma to suffer.

"A-Ah, Kuro!" they whimpered, breath unsteady. Kenma knew they were about to cum when Kuroo rose up their sweater, softly biting one of their nipples. Kenma moaned loudly. Kenma knew that Kuroo knew that this was their most sensitive area. They were going to pay Kuroo back. Kenma then dragged Kuroo down for a kiss.

"Hah...Kuro, l-le't's take this to the b-bedroom," they mewled, breathlessly. Kuroo smiled at them with lust in his eyes and carried Kenma bridal-style to their bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akaashi and Bokuto were at the mall buying some new clothes for Akaashi because he apparently needed new ones.

Akaashi sighed exasperatedly, "Koutarou, this is the last one," he said, grabbing the creme colored sweater and blue jeans from his boyfriend's arms. He went into the changing room to change into the clothes. While he was changing, he kept thinking about how lewd Kenma was being in the group chat.

 _Kenma is never like that_ , he thought while tucking in his sweater into his jeans, _I wonder what got into them..._

Akaashi shook his head and sighed, it isn't any of his business anyway. He wore the black vans he wore for the day and walked out of the changing room. 

Bokuto gasped dramatically, "Keiji, you look so good!" he went to kiss his boyfriend, who blushed at the PDA.

"Okay, Koutarou, that was the last one," he said, going back into the changing room to change out of his new clothes. He changed back into his black jeans and one of Bokuto's sweaters that were way too big on him, but it smelled like Bokuto so he decided to wear it today. 

After that, Akaashi and Bokuto went into one of the Bakery's in the mall to get Kenma's apple pie. Akaashi had to practically drag Bokuto because he was too intrigued by the cartoon that was showing on one of the T.V's. They paid for Kenma's apple pie and walked out of the mall, hand in hand. (Bokuto had to use puppy eyes, which Akaashi is weak for)

Bokuto opened the trunk to his car (A/N: I'm surprised he even has a license) and put the 15 bags of Akaashi's new clothes inside. Akaashi held the apple pie in his hands so it wouldn't get messy. They both got into the car and drove to the Kozume household.

* * *

10 minutes later, they were at Kenma's house. They got out of the car, with Akaashi holding the apple pie, and rang the doorbell.

No answer.

They rang it again.

No answer.

Bokuto started to go crazy and spammed the doorbell button. Akaashi exasperatedly sighed, removing Bokuto's hand from the doorbell.

"Kenma gave me a spare key to their house, I can just use it to unlock the door," he said, digging inside the mini backpack he brought. He found the keys and unlocked the door. When they got inside, no one was anywhere to be found. There was only a movie playing on the T.V but no one was there.

Bokuto jumped excitedly, "Oh my God, I love Heathers!" He made himself comfortable on the couch and watched the movie. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

"I'll just go check in Kenma's room if they're up there." He walked up the stairs and reached Kenma's room but it was locked. He sighed.

"Kenma?" he asked, listening to hear if anyone was in the room.

The biggest mistake of his life.

He heard whimpers and moans coming out of the room. He gasped and blushed heavily. Bokuto must've heard him because the next he knows, his boyfriend is next to him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Keiji, are you okay?" he asked, looking at his boyfriend with worry. Akaashi shook his head and pointed at Kenma's room. Words couldn't come out of his mouth right now. Bokuto raised an eyebrow but nevertheless listened to what Akaashi was talking about.

"A-Ah...K-Kuro~ t-there," they heard Kenma moan, sensually. After that, they heard a groan from Kuroo.

"Anything for you, Kitten," they heard him say, breathlessly.

Akaashi and Bokuto blushed hard, putting a tomato in shame. Akaashi put down the apple pie in front of the door. He then grabbed Bokuto's hand, both of them leaving without a word.

_What the actual fuck did I just witness,_ they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Volleyball Gays™: Bake-off
> 
> [If you want to request any one-shots to write, comment them down below! (just no smut because I'm bad at it lol)]


End file.
